


Недолжные вещи

by Moraine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что должен и не должен король.<br/>Фик написан на ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недолжные вещи

Тот, кто сказал, что короли могут все, был не прав. Мунаката легко перечислил бы множество вещей, которые король совершать не должен. Не то, чтобы его это угнетало, но… Иногда хотелось просто отдохнуть от обязанностей, высказать все, что думаешь, о премьер-министре и всем его кабинете, посетовать на обилие бумаг…

Фушими был прав, когда ругался на идиотов из правительства, которым давно пора перейти на электронный документооборот и не заваливать Скипетр бессмысленными бумагами. Все равно те осядут, никому не нужные, в глубинах очередного архива. Однако есть традиции, правила, в конце концов. Файлы – это файлы, а лист, пусть исписанный полнейшей чепухой, зато заверенный личной печатью Синего короля, – осязаемое свидетельство того, что дело сделано, просьба рассмотрена, заключение вынесено.

Вот поэтому в одиннадцать часов ночи Мунаката сидел, погребенный под горами бумаг, и читал и ставил печать, ставил печать и читал… Бюрократы, поборники традиций… Проклятые ретрограды! Кстати, думать так король тоже не должен.

Sic transit gloria mundi… Да, именно так и transit, а вовсе не в погонях за стрейнами и стычках с Красным кланом. И как результат король не может пойти сегодня спать, пока не разберется с бумагами. В такие моменты впору пожалеть, что ты не рядовой член Скипетра, иначе уже видел бы если не десятый, то хотя бы второй сон.

Мунаката придвинул очередную бумагу, завизировал и положил в стопку просмотренных. А на улице, между прочим, весна. И сакура недавно отцвела, а он даже не выбрался на нее полюбоваться. И все из-за документов. Мунаката с недостойным короля раздражением уставился на очередной лист. А читает ли хоть кто-нибудь все эти бесчисленные бумажки? Может, на них и печать ставить необязательно, кто узнает-то?

Нет, король, опять-таки, не должен так поступать.

К тому же сейчас в Скипетре страдал не он один. Авашима тоже возилась с отчетами, для разнообразия внутренними, а Фушими что-то настраивал по сети. И это в такую ночь!

Мунаката невольно посмотрел в распахнутое окно, в которое нагло сияла луна. Нормальные люди сейчас гуляют под теми же сакурами, или ужинают в уютном ресторанчике, или, если совсем повезло, предаются утехам в укромном месте. Но у короля личной жизни нет и не предвидится. Не то чтобы совсем нет… но последний раз отдохнуть душой и телом ему удалось на суаре, устроенном все тем же премьер-министром. Золотой король оказался весьма настойчив, а потому Синему пришлось пережить это сомнительное удовольствие. Впрочем, в конечном счете, не такое уж и сомнительное. Та дама из эскорт-услуг… как же ее звали? А ведь у Мунакаты даже осталась ее визитка… В общем, было правильным решением предоставить зануд из правительства самим себе и сбежать поразвлечься в одну из задних комнат. Разумеется, потом Золотой король устроил ему выговор за неподобающее поведение, но Мунаката счел, что порой может себе позволить совершить что-нибудь легкомысленное. Иначе рискует сравниться в добродетели с некоторыми из христианских святых.

И это весной!

В памяти, как назло, стали всплывать подробности той ночи. Девушка оказалась полукровкой, но Мунакату это ни в коей мере не смутило, даже наоборот. Он всегда питал слабость к светлым волосам. А еще у нее была красивая грудь и, кстати, не только грудь. Что она вытворяла… В паху ощутимо потяжелело. Может, закончить с бумажками, разыскать визитку и позвонить? Что поделать, если при такой работе нормальные отношения не заведешь… Да и с кем?

Нет, Мунаката не сомневался, что если попросить дорогую родительницу, та тут же пришлет ему перечень кандидаток из лучших семей Японии. Но… Он не хотел жениться, прямо сейчас он хотел грубо и вульгарно… трахаться. Да, слово не из его лексикона. А что поделать, если проклятые воспоминания, раз потревоженные, униматься не желали?

У той девушки была родинка под левой грудью, а возле самого лобка тонкий шрам, оказавшийся чуть шершавым, когда Мунаката провел по нему языком…

В дверь постучали.

– Капитан, это Авашима!

Хорошо, что под столом эрекция незаметна! Мунаката отвернулся от окна, поправил очки и вытянул очередную бумагу:

– Можете войти, Авашима-кун!

Лейтенант вплыла в комнату с пачкой листов в руке, и Мунаката подавил желание застонать. Короли так не делают. Хотя, может, новые бумажки вернут в правильное русло мысли, устремившиеся в недопустимые дали?

– Прошу прощения, что прерываю… – Авашима выглядела слегка озабоченно – неужели какие-то неприятности?

– Что-то срочное?

– Нет, эти отчеты вполне ждут до конца недели.

– Положите их с краю, – отложить лист и придвинуть следующий. – Вы еще что-то хотели, Авашима-кун?

– Может, вам сделать перерыв? – порой у Мунакаты возникало подозрение, что лейтенант испытывает к нему нездоровые материнские чувства, что вообще-то извращение для женщины, которая младше его на два года. Хотя… Наверное, это у всех женщин так. – Выпейте чаю.

– Спасибо за заботу, но нет. Хочу побыстрее закончить.

– Конечно, – она вздохнула, повела рукой и зацепила манжетой какой-то лист. Тот полетел на пол. – Ох, прошу прощения!

– Я подниму.

Они потянулись одновременно, хорошо хоть лбами не столкнулись, как в глупых комедиях. Впрочем, взялись все же они за проклятую бумагу вместе и так и замерли, согнувшись.

От Авашимы пахло духами – приятно пахло, определенно, она правильно подбирала себе парфюм, а ведь раньше Мунаката не замечал этого. Он многое не замечал. И то, что в кабинете стало жарковато, тоже. Окно… Хотя оно открыто.

Почему бы не забыть на миг, что эта женщина – его подчиненная, и просто посмотреть на длинные ноги – все же юбка у нее и впрямь коротковата – и грудь в вырезе мундира. Кстати, Мунакате показалось или она и впрямь заколыхалась часто-часто? И почему бы не представить – опять-таки, на миг, как эти ноги обовьют его за бедра? И эта потрясающая грудь – насколько она тяжелая?

В паху уже не просто тянуло, брюки стали тесными до боли.

Глаза Авашимы оказались совсем близко – глубокие, с расширившимися зрачками, наверное, потому что в кабинете горела только настольная лампа. Выбившаяся из прически прядь светлых волос щекотала щеку. Мунакате всегда хотелось узнать, настоящий это цвет или краска? Как шутили еще во времена его учебы в старшей школе, есть один простой и надежный способ. Мунаката все еще колебался, стоит ли претворять его в жизнь… А… к черту сомнения!

Короли не должны хотеть завалить подчиненных прямо в собственном кабинете… А почему не должны?

Проклятые очки всегда мешались при поцелуях, но Авашима сориентировалась быстро. Она умудрилась единым движением снять с Мунакаты очки, забросить их на стол и тут же обвить его шею. Ему осталось только затащить Авашиму себе на колени, иначе они рисковали очутиться на ковре. Наконец-то! Мунаката обхватил женское тело, как утопающий. Да-да, та самая мягкость и податливость под руками, о которой он давно мечтал!

Подлокотники мешались, но Мунакате совсем не хотелось отрываться от Авашимы. Плевать, что завтра у него на предплечье, а у нее на бедре будут пара хороших синяков! Зато, кажется, не один он изголодался по противоположному полу!

Они целовались быстро и неряшливо, словно боялись, что их вот-вот прервут. Как будто умирали от жажды. Замечательно, но Мунаката все же ухватил Авашиму за подбородок и замедлил поцелуй. Да… У помады был сладкий привкус, и он принялся слизывать ее с губ своего лейтенанта. Авашима всхлипнула, слегка царапнула ногтями затылок Мунакаты – это оказалось приятно до дрожи.

Женская грудь плотно прижалась к его груди, и у Мунакаты перехватило дыхание. Где же на мундире Авашимы пуговицы? Она снова начала сползать с коленей, и Мунаката без особой нежности ухватил Авашиму одной рукой за талию, а другой перекинул ее ногу через подлокотник. Вот так удобнее! Кстати, ни чулок, ни колготок на лейтенанте не оказалось, и Мунаката тут же нырнул рукой ей под юбку.

За неожиданный маневр ему прокусили губу, нечаянно, конечно, но Мунаката не возразил. Тем более, поступил он правильно – достаточно было слегка потереть между ног, как ткань трусов намокла, и Авашима застонала ему прямо в рот. Замечательно, но все же он хотел стащить с нее чертов мундир и добраться до груди. Впрочем, Авашима желала того же. Она рванула плащ на Мунакате так, что, кажется, оборвала нескольких пуговиц. Но помогло это мало – выпутаться из одежды, не давая Авашиме упасть со своих колен, Мунаката не мог. Проклятье!

На мгновение они оторвались друг от друга.

– Стол, – произнес Мунаката, и Авашима быстро кивнула. Приятно, когда ты работаешь с сообразительными людьми.

Она мгновенно вскочила на ноги и принялась стаскивать перевязь. Умница!

Мунаката, несмотря на трясущиеся руки, сумел сорвать с себя плащ и развязать шейный платок, а потом его притянули для очередного поцелуя. Авашима, словно извиняясь, лизнула его рот, Мунаката в ответ слегка сжал зубами ее нижнюю губу, потом скользнул языком по линии челюсти и добрался до мочки уха. Какая нежная у нее кожа, кажется, даже сладкая на вкус! Авашима шумно выдохнула.

В ухе болталась сережка, и Мунаката, захватив ее зубами, чуть потянул, добившись еще одного вздоха. Металлический привкус на языке показался изысканной пряностью. Потом Мунаката спустился по шее вниз и засосал кожу у самого плеча.

Осознание того, что это не самая удачная идея, пришла слишком поздно. Авашима не возразила, разве что ногти, слегка царапавшие его шею сзади, впились в кожу чуть сильнее, отчего по позвоночнику снова прошла дрожь.

Мунаката провел ладонями по спине Авашимы, добрался до талии и обхватил бедра – крутые и широкие, какие и должны были быть в его представлении у женщины. Он рывком усадил Авашиму на край стола, кажется, прямо в какую-то из стопок бумаг. Листы водопадом устремились на ковер. Где-то там лежали очки… Черт с ними! Зато сбылась недавняя фантазия – потрясающие ноги, все еще в сапогах, сомкнулись за его спиной. Авашима, в полной мере оценив его возбуждение, снова застонала. Громковато, пожалуй. Хотя кто услышит?

Наконец-то можно было добраться до пуговиц на ее мундире. Авашима вцепилась в его жилет, наверное, с тем же голодным выражением, что было сейчас на лице у самого Мунакаты. Ну же, быстрее!

Мундир и жилет полетели на валявшиеся на ковре бумаги почти одновременно. За ними последовали две рубашки. Мунаката опрокинул Авашиму на столешницу, попутно сметя еще какие-то листы. Грудь у нее и впрямь оказалась потрясающей. Стянуть лифчик ему не хватило терпения – он покусывал и облизывал уже напряженные соски прямо через ткань. Авашима выгнулась, ногти впились ему в спину так, словно она хотела отомстить за засос на шее. Мунаката оторвался от ее груди и поймал слегка пьяный и игривый взгляд. Он невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Кто бы мог подумать, что лейтенант совсем не против небольшой грубости!

Мунаката резко рванул Авашиму на себя, и она вцепилась ему в плечи. Заколка вылетела у нее из волос, и пряди упали Мунакате на лицо.

– Держись.

Расстегивать ремень одной рукой было неудобно, но другой он крепко держал Авашиму за талию и не намеревался выпускать ни на секунду. Она перестала сжимать бедра Мунакаты и терпеливо ждала, только шумно сглатывала время от времени.

– Ох! – Авашима опустила руку и помогла высвободить член. Она облизнулась, потом сжала вокруг него пальцы. На миг перед глазами словно заплясали солнечные зайчики. Мунаката рванул юбку у нее из-под бедер. Ткань затрещала, но выдержала. Лампа словно нарочно высветила показавшиеся из-под задравшейся юбки темно-синие, под цвет формы, трусики. Разумно. Влажной уже была не только их ткань, но и кожа на внутренней стороне бедер. Мунаката скользнул по ней ладонью и получил еще один стон.

Пальцы на его члене задвигались быстрее, и он чуть не застонал сам. Сейчас, еще мгновение. Мунаката чуть отстранился, пригнулся и сдвинул промокшую ткань с лобка. Волосы под ней были светлые. Почему-то выяснить это оказалось чертовски приятно.

Авашима снова вцепилась ему в плечи обеими руками и обхватила ногами, и Мунаката вошел в нее, сначала осторожно, медленно и плавно толкнулся туда и обратно и получил сильный укус в плечо. Ему определенно намекали, что настолько нежничать не стоит. Мунаката толкнулся резче, и ему в ухо выдохнули благодарное «Да!»

Тесно, влажно – потрясающе! Связные мысли начали таять, значение имела только женщина, с которой он сейчас занимался любовью.

Авашима опять откинулась назад. Мунаката схватил ее за бедра и снова вломился, уже не сдерживаясь. Она вскрикнула, выгнулась так, что, кажется, столешницы теперь касалась только бедрами и головой. Румянец с лица разлился по шее и ниже. Мунаката склонился, лизнул соленую от пота кожу между грудей.

Он двигался быстрее и быстрее, кажется, еще немного, и Авашима скажет прекратить, но она только стонала, одной рукой вцепившись в край стола, а другой лаская собственные соски. Ее ноги сжимали талию стальными оковами.

– Еще! Сильнее!

Уже близко! Мир перед глазами распался на цветные пятна. Мунаката на мгновение прикрыл глаза, позволяя оргазму вспыхнуть под веками. Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо… Вцепиться в это уже ускользающее ощущение, запомнить его, впитать в себя… Все.

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы выскользнуть из Авашимы и согнуться, уткнувшись лицом ей в живот. Хотя бы пять минут передышки, а то даже думать тяжело.

Рядом что-то громко шлепнулось.

Мунаката поднял показавшуюся чугунной голову и уставился на стопку бумаг. Новую, ее точно раньше здесь не было, потому что они, кажется, спихнули со стола все.

– Документация на новые компьютеры. Вы приказали занести, – донесся очень холодный голос.

Нет, Авашима точно не взвизгнула – это было бы ее недостойно, но и сам Мунаката едва удержал на лице спокойное выражение, узрев стоявшего возле стола Фушими.

– Спасибо, – произнес Мунаката. И как тот сумел прокрасться? Хотя… За тем шумом, который они тут устроили…

– Прошу прощения, капитан, но вынужден вам напомнить, что отчеты должны быть готовы завтра, – чопорно произнес Фушими. – Разрешите идти.

Он развернулся на каблуках и пошел к двери. Даже его спина выражала презрение и осуждение.

Мунаката снова уткнулся лицом в живот Авашиме и засмеялся. Она провела рукой по его волосам.

– Капитан, он ведь…

– Не думаю, – Мунаката все же заставил себя выпрямиться. – Разве что я не успею с отчетами.

Он протянул руку и помог Авашиме усесться.

– Я вам помогу все собрать, – деловым тоном произнесла она.

Мунаката подавил очередной приступ смеха, уже определенно неуместный.

Авашима поправляла юбку и оглядывалась в поисках остальных деталей своего туалета, на глазах становясь лейтенантом и вторым лицом в Скипетре. Впрочем, Мунаката уже знал, что в случае чего у него есть человек, с которым можно скрасить долгие скучные ночи. И неважно, что короли этого делать не должны. Порой на субординацию стоит наплевать.


End file.
